The Princess and the King
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: The Princess is usually calm, and has her own way of making things. But he knows better than anyone how much her family means, and how much she loves Hajime. She would give him the world if he asked for it.


Hello!~~ So I had this practically done for a months now (Actually, before I wrote the oneshot with Hajime's father gifting him his first pair of piercings haha.) But I edited it just now. Cause I'm lazy. And suddenly in my twitter thing about the Princess appeared and well i decided to give this a look haha.  
It's short, but I hope that you enjoy it~

* * *

**_The Princess and the King_**

The Princess is surprised. Hajime's father can tell that much when he looks at her for guidance. Hajime said that he had interest in becoming an idol. He talked about curiosity. (Something he didn't had since he wanted to learn how to cook, merely to be able to eat what he wanted without bothering the maids.) It's just a brief second, before she gets up to look at him. Hajime is taller than her, but she is still more intimidating. Still, Hajime is one of the few people that can look at her at the eye without backing away.

Hajime's father is pretty sure of what his wife is going to say, and is prepared to see the reaction his child is going to make. Will he frown like he usually does?

But the moment her words are out, Hajime just nods, with a little confident smile in his face. Attending to all the family meetings just like is expected of him. Being in his best behavior, so their relatives won't have a single complain about him.

Hajime's father knows Hajime is able to do more than that, but never wanted to, merely to piss them off. That rebellious side of him is from his mother.

The Princess is usually calm, and has her own way of making things. But he knows better than anyone how much her family means, and how much she loves Hajime. She would give him the world if he asked for it. (But of course, being a Mutsuki, and her son, if Hajime would have wanted the world, he would have gotten it himself a long time ago.)

Hajime may act like an adult, and his father is sure that he would be one when needed, but still, he can't help but think about the child that pouts when his mother tells him to be at the parties with relatives. The child that for years slept at the garden to be at the sun.

Hajime is expected to be the best, and even though both of them had tried to alleviate that pressure, they can't totally shield him from the family. Hajime isn't expected to manage the family in a long time, not while his wife is there.

His father always though that Hajime would end up accepting the business or running away, but this was never on the things that they imagined for him.

It's not expected, but it seems to bring him happiness. And that, is all he ever wanted for him. Besides, he knows that he will excel at it.

-o-

Another thing that he never imagined when he married the Mutsuki's only daughter, was this.

It was weird, seeing her with just a plain t-shirt and pants, since she usually has to use that fancy clothing that just scream goddess. Without even trying, she was scaring a lot of people. He remembered the time when they were in high school, and they called her _Queen_ for a reason. Getting older has made her even more qualified for that word.

In that moment, Hajime's father can see that he isn't at the side of _The Princess_, just her wife. The mother of his child, the one that just frowned in the scenario after seeing her. Years have passed, but he still loves the moments of childishness she has.

She just started a war with Hajime, and he knows this will start trips to get to every concert their son will have. Hajime will try to get her out, but she will get her way inside. And knowing how stubborn both of them can be, he won't even try to stop it.

Looking at his wife, holding a purple light stick, smirking proudly, he knows that he doesn't even want to stop it.

-o-

Hajime's father can't help but find the irony, looking at the Shimotsuki's heir. He has known him since he was a child, always asking about Hajime, but never getting the chance to meet him. It seems that fate had already connected them, but Hajime was stubborn enough for it to happen later in his life. Still, he seemed quite comfortable at his side. With all of the groups, actually.

All of them are around the same age, but they have such a familiarity that he can't help but admire it. They can tease the same boy that used to make guards cry because he put a prank on them, got out of theirs eyes for _hours, _that same child whom at the age of twelve was able to overpower every single one of his martial arts teachers, without even batting an eyelash_._

It was the same child that got a cute blush when they exchanged embarrassing stories with the members of both groups.

At first, all of them were nervous around his wife (Well, except the Uduki guy. He seemed quite love-struck with his wife.) but now they've all warmed to them. They made Hajime happy, and that's all he needed to know that, if they ever need to, they will be welcomed in the Mutsuki's household with open arms by both of them.

The Mutsuki's may be a cold family on the outside, but he just knows how much love they can give. You just needed to learn to read the signs that the Princess and the King gave.

.

.

.

Well, that, or get them drunk with a competition. That worked for him too, with _both_, his wife and his son.

Now he has a nice video of both of them drunk, spilling out how much they love each other. Hajime even hugged his mother, something he hadn't done in _years._

Hajime's father and Haru will go down_ to the grave_ with that video.

* * *

Hi again~ I'm weak. I'm weak for this type of family relationship okay.  
The Black King got his tsundere side from his mother, but she doesn't mind doing some things if its means bothering Hajime haha.  
Also. Arata is just super excited at meeting Hajime's mother, because he admires him so much, and she is actually someone that Hajime himselfs admires? He is weak too, okay.  
Welp. That's it haha. I hope that you enjoyed it~  
Until next time~~


End file.
